


Athena Dale and the Chamber of Secrets

by Amethystia



Series: The Heir [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Beginnings of Romance, Chamber of Secrets, F/F, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Voldemort, Hogwarts Second Year, M/M, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slytherin AU, Voldemort's Heir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystia/pseuds/Amethystia
Summary: Athena and her friends enter their second year. Dumbledore gets more desperate and Athena grows more cunning. With the guidance of her Father, she strengthens her inner circle and gains new followers. The discovery of the Chamber of Secrets leads to desperate acts and hope.Book 3 of the Heir Series
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Original Female Character(s), Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Heir [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/689295
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dinosaursarntreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaursarntreal/gifts).



> I wanted to get this story up nice a quick for you. It's just a prologue for now. I intend to start work on chapter 1 immediately. Read, review and enjoy, my lovelies!

“They may have the Stone, but they will never have you.”

The man, who was so skinny, you could see nearly every bone, lifted his head with great difficulty. He tried to focus on the figure before him.

Dumbledore. His jailor.

Thoughts rushed through his head. Stone? What Stone? Who had it?

Then his mind focused. A baby crying, a lover’s embrace. A hasty goodbye, not knowing it was the last.

Begging. He had begged him to stay. The child in his arms had begged.

“Athena?” The man asked, his voice cracked and strained from disuse.

“So, he speaks. Yes, that horrid daughter of yours. She and her insipid friends stole it right from under my nose.” Dumbledore paced in front of the cot on which the man lay.

“Stone?” The man pressed, voice growing stronger.

“It doesn’t matter. He won’t regain a body with it. Not when the only potion master skilled enough to brew the necessary potions belongs to me. Severus would never help them. Not after he killed his precious Lily.” Dumbledore went on. “Formless, hopeless, that’s all he’ll be. I’ll kill the girl and her friends, find some way to imprison the Malfoys and take Potter to train myself.”

“No.” The man said. He pushed himself up. He’d already thought his daughter was dead, to learn she was alive, only to have her threatened…it was like someone had punched him in the gut.

“No?” Dumbledore mocked, “And just what are you going to do about it? You’re practically dead yourself.” He taunted. The man spat at him. Dumbledore stepped back, made a disgusted noise, and pulled out his wand. He cleaned the spittle off himself, then pointed the wand at the man.

“You don’t scare me…old man.” Darius Dale managed to pull himself into a standing position, swaying on his feet. His voice was still hoarse, but grew stronger.

“I should.” Dumbledore said, pressing the wand to the man’s chest.

“My daughter and my husband will find a way to beat you. I’m sure of it. Even if they don’t find me, they will prevail. There is nothing they cannot do, together.”

“ _CRUCIO!_ ”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of scenes taking place over the summer as Athena and her friends prepare to return to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long. I kept getting stuck and I had to rewatch the beginning of the movie and reread the beginning of the book to get this right. Also, I apologize if some of this seems weird, but I'm trying to remind you that these children are twelve and they have all the issues associated with being twelve, despite how mature they seem. Anyway, read review and enjoy!

Athena walked quickly through the halls of Malfoy Manor. The Manor itself bustled with activity.

“My lady.” Murmured Death Eaters as she passed, pausing and bowing to her. She simply nodded to them, keeping her mind focused on her destination. Two Death Eaters were posted outside the door she stopped at, but both only had the same reaction as the others as she knocked sharply on the door. It opened moments later and she entered.

“Athena, my daughter, come here.” The Dark Lord Voldemort commanded. Athena glanced briefly at the two other occupants of the room. One was her godfather, Lucius Malfoy, and the other was her potions professor, Severus Snape.

“You wanted to see me, Father?” Athena asked, bowing slightly to him.

“Yes, I was just discussing the plans for the upcoming year with Lucius and Severus. You did very well last year and I wanted your input.” Voldemort explained. Athena looked up at her father. He was very much the Daddy she remembered now, not the weathered face sharing another’s head. His brown hair was just starting to grey in a very regal looking way, and there was hardly a wrinkle on his handsome face. The reintegration of his soul pieces had done him worlds of good. He seemed to be missing one, but apparently it had been an unintentional one and once Athena had found out where it was, she refused to let her father get it back until they could do it safely.

Because it was inside one of her best friends, Harry Potter. The night of Voldemort’s destruction, part of his soul had latched onto the only living thing in the room, baby Harry. A mostly sane Voldemort, who cared about his daughter, had agreed that it was safe enough, as Harry had proved himself quite competent for an eleven-year old and he had been raised and trained by Lucius.

The soul pieces from the diary, the cup, the locket, the ring and Nagini had been merged with the sentient one that had been living in Quirrell. With the help of the Philosopher’s Stone and Snape’s potions, Voldemort stood here, more or less as he had been, not long after making his first horcrux.

“I’m honoured you would include me, Father.” Athena said, inclining her head and holding back a smile.

“Of course. You are my heir, and Lucius has told me that you excelled in all your lessons.” The Dark Lord said, as if it were obvious. “Right now, we are gathering as much information as we can. You have formed your inner circle and gathered followers at the school, yes?”

“Yes. My inner circle currently consists of Draco, Harry, Hermione and Neville. The next level of followers consists of Orion Lestrange, Pansy Parkinson, and Daphne Greengrass. Below them is most of the other Slytherins, such as Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and Theodore Nott. Other than Orion, they are mostly my age, I have not started to recruit from other years yet, though I have a few in mind. I intend to approach them soon.” Athena explained.

“Yes, children of my followers for the most part, it seems. Though Miss Granger, Mr Potter and Mr Longbottom do appear to be exceptions. A Muggleborn and two heirs to light-leaning families seem an odd choice for your inner circle. I meant to bring it up during the year, but we had other concerns.” Voldemort seemed to approve but also disprove.

“Hermione is the smartest person I know. Ask Professor Snape, she is top of our year.” Athena defending, glancing at Snape, who grudgingly nodded. “As for Harry, we grew up together. He is one of my best friends. And he’s a Slytherin, and a parselmouth on top of that. He understands you were not sane when you went after him and his parents. You even spoke to him, remember?”

“Mr Potter I suppose I can understand. He was raised right, at least once he arrived here. And let it not be said that his parents weren’t great wizards. The Potters, as light-leaning as they tend to be, are still powerful and until young Mr Potter, pureblooded. But I suppose his mother was a lot like your Miss Granger, a prodigy despite their blood.” Voldemort admitted. Athena glanced quickly over at Snape when Harry’s mother was mentioned. The Potion Master’s jaw was clenched, but his face was blank.

“Neville also comes from an old pureblooded family. One of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. He doesn’t blame you for his parents, and he is loyal to me.” Athena said, looking back at her father, who nodded.

“Yes. Lucius informed me of the Lestranges’ actions. Regrettable. I do have plans to break them out of Azkaban, along with my other incarcerated followers, but rest assured they will be punished.” Voldemort said, and Athena thought for a moment she saw a flicker of actual regret in his eyes.

“Now, tell me how I can help?” Athena asked.

\--

A few days later, Harry’s birthday, in fact, Athena made her way to Harry’s room to wake him and wish him a happy birthday. There was to be a party later.

“Happy birthday, Harry!” Athena called as she opened the door. She was greeted by a sight she had not, but perhaps should have, expected. Harry and Draco were kissing, seated on the edge of Harry’s bed. They leapt apart when the heard her, both blushing furiously. Athena actually burst out laughing after a moment, closing the door behind her.

“And just how long has this been going on?” She asked. They both shrugged.

“You can’t tell anyone, Athena! Please!” Harry begged. Draco nodded, though he would never have demanded anything from Athena.

“Oh boys, of course I won’t tell anyone. Just be careful. I can’t see Uncle Luc and Aunt Cissa being too pleased.” Athena assured her friends. “But you can’t keep it from them forever, you know.” She added, both boys looked down.

“We know, but it just kind of…happened.” Harry said. Athena smiled.

“I’m not very surprised. I’ve been seeing the signs for ages. I’m probably not the only one. Just be careful. I’m sure Luc and Cissa will expect it eventually. But maybe not this soon.” Athena told them. Harry bit his lip.

“Well, I guess I should tell you something else then.” He said. Athena narrowed her eyes.

“And what’s that?” She asked, suspicious and concerned. Harry glanced at Draco, who shrugged.

“It’s your secret to tell, Harry. And it’s Athena, you probably should tell her anyway.” He told the younger boy.

“I’ve, er, noticed some, um, changes?” He said, his voice unsure. Athena blinked.

“Changes?” She asked. Harry nodded.

“I mean, I knew they’d happen eventually, and Luc and Cissa told us more of the details last year, but experiencing them is…different.” He went on, his voice very quiet. Athena frowned at him, thoughts swirling around her mind. Then her eyes widened.

“THE changes are starting? The bearer changes?” She asked. Harry nodded. Athena smiled.

“The changes are normal, and they start at this age. We are all going through changes.” She said, glancing over at Draco, “Even Draco.” She added, and he nodded. “Puberty, I remember it being called.” She supplied. Both boys nodded.

“Has it started for you then?” Harry asked. Athena nodded.

“I’m not sure exactly when it started, but I don’t think the changes are finished. I don’t bleed yet.” She told them. As embarrassing as it was, she could still talk to Harry and Draco about anything. Both boys were blushing, and Harry looked away. Athena frowned. “Harry, have you started bleeding?” She asked, concerned. He looked back at her and gave a small nod.

“It’s not consistent yet. Cissa said it wouldn’t be for a few years, remember? And I’ve been reading.” He told her.

“Okay, we are going to talk to Cissa. Now.” Athena said. “There are things we need.” She added when both Harry and Draco shook their heads. She gave them a look and held out her hands. “Now.” She commanded and both boys jumped to their feet. She turned and they followed her sullenly out of the room. She knew Narcissa would be in the family dining room, having breakfast. Lucius might be there, but he usually ate quickly and went to meet with Voldemort.

“Good morning, children.” Narcissa greeted as the three entered the room. “Happy birthday, Harry.” She added, smiling at the boy.

“Good morning, Aunt Cissa.” Athena replied, smiling. “Where’s Uncle Luc?” She asked.

“You just missed him, I’m afraid. He had an early meeting with your father. He promised to join us for Harry’s party later. I believe your friends are coming?” Narcissa explained. Athena nodded. They had spent a week with Hermione and Neville immediately following the school year, in Paris, then they had gone home. Now they would be coming back for Harry’s birthday and to stay for the entire month of August. Their other friends would be there as well, but only for the party. Although Orion was already here, skulking about somewhere, because Athena still didn’t trust him.

“Aunt Cissa, there’s something we need to talk to you about.” She told the older woman. Narcissa sat straighter in her seat.

“Of course, darlings, what is it?” She asked, giving them her full attention. Harry and Draco just looked at Athena, who gave Harry a look but smiled at Narcissa.

“It seems that Harry has…started his monthly cycle.” Athena explained. Harry blushed and looked down. Narcissa raised a brow and stood smoothly.

“Ah. Alright. I had been wondering when you or Harry would come to me with this.” She said. “Dobby!” She called. The house-elf appeared instantly.

“Yes, mistress?” He asked.

“Please bring me the green box in the top right drawer of the cabinet in my dressing room.” Narcissa instructed. Dobby bowed and popped away. She turned to Harry. “Are you bleeding now?” She asked. Harry shook his head. “And when was the last time you did?” She pressed.

“About a week ago.” Harry answered.

“And how many times has it happened so far?” Narcissa had entered what the children referred to as ‘healer-mode’. Harry shrugged.

“A few. Maybe three?” Harry answered, a bit unsure. Narcissa nodded, and accepted the box from Dobby, who had returned.

“And when was the first time?” She asked, removing a necklace from the box, as well as a piece of parchment.

“Um, April, maybe?” Harry said, biting his lip. Narcissa frowned.

“Harry, you should have written to me as soon as it happened.” She scolded. Harry looked down.

“I’m sorry, Cissa, I didn’t want to tell anyone. I thought I could handle it.” He apologized. Narcissa lifted his chin with the hand that held the necklace.

“Oh child, I’m not angry with you.” She assured him. “How is it that you told Athena only now?” She asked, looking between the three children in her care. She narrowed her eyes when both Draco and Harry blushed. “Ah. I had wondered when something might happen.” She said, shaking her head.

“Mother…” Draco started.

“It’s fine, Dragon. In fact, I expected it. The two of you have been inseparable since you met.” She soothed him, smiling softly. “Now, I know we told you about relationships and sex last year, but that does not mean you are ready for it.” She warned them. “Your bodies might tell you otherwise, but I want you both to be careful. If we have to ban you from each other’s rooms, we will.”

“Yes, Mother.”

“Yes, Cissa.”

“Excellent.” Narcissa smiled. “Now, Harry, this necklace will prevent you from getting pregnant. It has a powerful charm on it.” She said, handing Harry the necklace, which he put on. “It is also charmed so no one but you can take it off.” She assured him. “Now, I will have Dobby bring some charmed undergarments to your room for when you bleed, but if you should bleed on anything else, just call Dobby and he will clean it up.” She went on.

“Thank you, Cissa.” Harry said, smiling at the woman who had raised him for these last years.

“Of course, Harry.” She told him. Then she handed him the parchment. “I want you to record your cycle on here. Which days you bleed, how much you are bleeding, if you are in any pain.” She instructed. Harry nodded. “If the pain is too much, you can ask Dobby for a pain potion.” She added, and Harry smiled gratefully.

“I remember you saying the bearers have different cycles than girls.” Harry said. “What will that mean?”

“It may mean you bleed more, or less, than the average witch. It could mean nothing. Your cycle is unique to you, which is why I want you to track it, so I can monitor your health.” Narcissa told him kindly. Then she turned to Athena. “And have you started to bleed, Athena?” She asked. Athena shook her head.

“I haven’t bled yet, but I have noticed other changes in my body and emotions.” Athena admitted. Narcissa nodded.

“It will be soon then. Let me know as soon as it happens. I can’t give you the pregnancy charm ahead of time, as it could adversely affect your changes.” The woman explained. Athena nodded.

“I’ll let you know.” She assured her godmother.

“Good. I will have the charmed undergarments sent to your room in preparation, however.” Narcissa added. “Now, children, enough of this talk, it’s time to eat, as I believe you want to go flying before your friends arrive.”

\--

Harry’s party was good. Except for when Orion decided it would be funny to dump some of Lucius’ firewhiskey on Harry and Draco’s heads. Athena had immediately put the older boy in a full body bind and stormed out of the room, with Orion floating behind her. Draco and Harry followed her, and after exchanging a look, so did Hermione and Neville.

“Orion Rudolphus Lestrange!” Athena snapped once they were in the study she had chosen as hers. “Behaviour like this does not help your case to join my inner circle!” She summoned his wand from his robes, then released her spell.

“It was only a joke, my lady.” Orion said, picking himself up off the floor into a kneeling position. “My little cousin and little Lord Potter were making moon-eyes at each other. I decided to wake them up.”

“I have warned you about _playing jokes_ on Harry.” Athena said, shaking her head. “I see you are still not ready to join my inner circle. I _was_ going to send you on a mission before school began, but I might send Pansy Parkinson instead.”

“My lady, please, it won’t happen again!” Orion begged. Athena raised an eyebrow.

“You still require punishment.” She acquiesced. She turned to Harry and Draco. “As the offended parties, Harry and Draco will decide your punishment.” The boys looked at her, both still soaked from the firewhiskey. Athena sighed. “Must I do everything?” She asked, casting cleaning and drying charms on them.

“Thank you, Athena.” Harry and Draco said in unison.

“You’re welcome.” Athena brushed off. “Now, what about Orion’s punishment?” Draco grinned.

“I’ve got an idea.” He said. Athena smiled.

\--

“Stay close, children, the Alley is quite crowded today.” Narcissa was saying, as she and Lucius guided Athena, Draco, Harry, Neville and Hermione towards the shops.

They moved quickly through most of the shops, stocking up on whatever they were low on and gathering the equipment required of a second year.

It was in Flourish and Blotts that things went wrong. First, it was so crowded, they could barely squeeze inside. There seemed to be an author doing a signing. Second, there came a delighted, overly loud shout, which silenced the whole shop.

“Harry Potter!” The author signing books stood and called out. A photographer taking pictures spun around and grabbed Harry.

“Harry Potter!” He too exclaimed, pulling Harry to stand next to the author, who Hermione whispered was Gilderoy Lockhart, who wrote all their DADA texts for the year. Draco looked like he was going to curse the man until Narcissa put a hand on his shoulder.

“He can’t do anything is a crowded room, Dragon.” She whispered. The photographer took some photos as Lockhart slung his arm over Harry’s shoulder.

“Smile, Harry. Together you and I make the front page.” He was saying. “Ladies and gentlemen, what an extraordinary moment this is. When young Harry stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my autobiography, Magical Me,” He called out to the crowd, which made Athena and her friends roll their eyes, “Which, incidentally, is currently celebrating its twenty-seventh week atop the Daily Prophet bestseller list, he had no idea that he would, in fact, be leaving with my entire collected works, free of charge.” An assistant passed Harry a stack of books. It took all of Harry’s years of training not to flinch, but he succeeded, keeping his face blank and impassive. “And, as a very special surprise, I will be seeing a lot of Harry this year, as I have accepted a position as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” There was applause and Harry slipped away from him.

“You take those, dear.” Narcissa told him. “Lucius and I will get the books for the rest of you, why don’t you meet us at Fortescue’s?” She added, and all the children nodded gratefully. As they exited the shop they were blocked by Ron Weasley.

“I’ll bet you loved that, didn’t you, Potter?” Weasley sneered. “Famous Harry Potter. Can’t even go into a bookshop without making the front page.”

“Leave him alone, Weasel.” Draco snapped, stepping in front of Harry.

“Oh, Potter gone and got himself a boyfriend, has he? A slimy snake, just like you.” Weasley sneered back.

“Is there a problem here?” An older red-haired, shabbily dressed man came up behind Weasley.

“Yes, it would appear your son is quite the bully, Arthur.” Lucius appeared at their side.

“Unlikely, Lucius.” He turned to his sons, most of whom were actually glaring at Ron rather than Harry or Draco.

“He’s right, Dad—” One of the twins started.

“—Ron’s being a right royal prick.” The other finished.

“Ron, is this true?” Arthur asked his son, looking disappointed.

“’Course not, Dad! The twins are lying! Malfoy and Potter were being mean to me!” Ron lied. Arthur sighed.

“Alright boys, let’s just go.” He said, herding his sons and daughter out of the shop. Athena and her friends stepped outside as well, though Lucius returned to help Narcissa.

“Sorry about Ron—” Came a voice from behind them as they headed to the Ice Cream Parlour.

“—He’s definitely our most idiotic brother.” Another voice finished as they turned to see the Weasley Twins standing there.

“We wanted you to know—”

“—not all Weasley’s are like that.” They went on.

“You could say—”

“—we’re the black sheep.”

“Your apology is appreciated.” Athena said.

“You’re the leader of—”

“—this little group, aren’t you?” They asked. Athena nodded.

“Well, then, Fred—”

“—and George Weasley, at your service.” They introduced, bowing. Athena grinned.

“You may regret that.” She said. “Our ties are decidedly Dark.”

“Dark or Light, who cares—”

“—power is what’s important.”

“And having a good—”

“—leader.”

“You may not like the things we do, or the people we associate with.” Athena warned.

“Like Death Eaters?” The twins scoffed together.

“We are aware that—”

“—maybe our families’ views are wrong—”

“—and if Harry Potter is siding with you—”

“—then we know where we wanna be.”

Athena laughed, as Harry blushed.

“That’s good. First thing, good and evil? Made up concepts. But I think you figured that out already.” Athena began. “Come, join us for ice cream and I can tell you the pros and cons of working with us.”

“We’d love too—”

“—Lady Athena.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Harry's a bearer. I had hinted at it at the beginning of the last book that one of them was. Also, this is my way of recruiting the twins. I just love them and needed them in the story. The next chapter may take a little longer, but it should cover the beginning of the year, up until the basalisk makes its appearance. I am so excited for that part! Comments make me happy!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me happy!


End file.
